


Ship right to you.

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bar-Servant!Zayn, M/M, sailor!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a young sailor who's ship he was aboard stopped for it's regular tests. Zayn is a bar-servant, he works in a bar which sailors frequent and he heard that a British ship had stopped at port.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship right to you.

Zayn was a bar-servant. He was nineteen and that job was the most paying one around. He was beautiful and had all qualifications needed for the job. Young, good looking, sugar coated tongue, proud and confident for the work. He would spend an hour prepairing in his apartment just to look perfect because the more guys he attracted, the higher was his payment. 

His work involved convincing the males at the bar to buy a drink for both. His drink wouldn't be alcoholic and with every drink he manages to earn, the barman would put a half the price of the drink in the cup having his name, later, he would take the cup contents as his payment for the night. 

The street was a famous one in the city, but hidden and despised from those who don't frequent it. Straight Street. That's what it's called. Filled with bars and bar servants who do jobs like Zayn's, live band music in each bar to attract people in. Since the city was by the sea port, the majority of those who attend that street where sailors who arrive for the night with their ship. That meant that workers like Zayn wouldn't have a problem getting drinks from them. 

Zayn prepared for another night. He heard that a British ship had entered the port and Zayn had to admit that he had a soft spot for British sailors. They where different from others. More built, more handsome. Tattoos all over their body. Zayn had tattoos too but he didn't have all the mussels the sailors had. 

Of course Zayn had never allowed anything more than a few touches on his shoulder, or back, or tight. But allowing those touches is what gets the sailor to keep buying drinks and more drinks meant more money. Zayn would get up and leave either when the sailor is too drunk or he starts getting a bit too handsy. 

He got out of the apartment and turned the corner, walking down the street behind his apartment, turning around the last corner and making it to the famous street. There where a few workers there already. 

Zayn went to the bar, removing his jacket. The barman was there and one of his coworkers where there too.  
"There will be British boys tonight. Keep them drinking, those bastards can handle it. And be careful. They don't like leaving thing on half way," the barman said. 

Two more workers arrived before the sailors where actually entering the bar. The band began and from that bar the other bands could be heard as well. 

Zayn spotted a fairly older sailor by entering by himself. He smiled and approached him, "hi Sir, would you like a drink?"   
He felt the sailor eye him up and down, almost undressing him with his eyes.  
"Sure," the sailor said reaching for his back pocket and pulling out some money, "and buy one for you too."   
He handed Zayn the money and Zayn went to order the drinks. Whiskey for the sailor as it was the one which cost more and kinney for him seeing the first amount of money fall into his cup.

The sailor Zayn was with really kept up with his label. Zayn barely had time to sit down before getting up to buy another drink. In about an hour and a half the sailor was completely drunk and Zayn got up to leave. But the sailor took his wrist tightly, "where do you think you're going?" 

Zayn looked at him surprised, "let go," he said trying to remove his hand from the sailor's, "hey! I said let go."   
"Don't shout bitch," the sailor said, closing his arm in a fist. Zayn closed his eyes, expecting the punch but when he felt nothing he opened them again.   
There was a young man, wearing the sailor's uniform, holding the first of the drunk man, "he said let go," the younger said pushing the other away. 

The drunk sailor looked a bit hazy before he turned out to leave.   
The younger sailor turned to look at Zayn, "are you okay?"  
Zayn blushed looking at him. There was no doubt that he was British. He had chocolate brown eyes, shaved hair just like every sailor's, wide chest showing under his jacket and broad shoulders.  
"I-uh, yes. I'm fine. Thank you Sir."   
"Liam," the sailor said, "call me Liam."   
Zayn nodded, "okay, Liam. Would you like a drink Liam?"   
Liam nodded and he handed Zayn some money, "nothing strong though please." 

Even though he said nothing strong Zayn returned with a cup filled with Jack Daniels. Liam's face crunched as he tasted it, "you call this not strong?" he said and Zayn laughed.  
Zayn held his cup filled with coloured-flavoured water and sat opposite to Liam.  
"What are you drinking?" Liam asked.   
"The same as you."   
Liam smirked at him, "I totally don't believe that."   
"Why not?"   
"Because by all the drinks you've already had you should be drunk by now."   
"Are you stalking me Liam?"   
"Can't help it. You're gorgeous."

Zayn blushed. He was used to compliments from sailors but Liam was young, and that makes him right on Zayn's radar.  
"Flattering won't get you anywhere Mr. Liam."   
Liam smiled and sipped from his cup, "what's your name."   
Usually Zayn would lie about his name but he didn't want to lie to the guy who he had a great chance with, "Zayn."   
"Beautiful name for a beautiful boy."   
Zayn rolled his eyes, "how old are you Liam? You look young to be a sailor."   
"I'm twenty three. Just joined in this trip."   
"How come? You're still young."   
"Good salary. And I thought I'd make four full trips and then stop," Liam explained.  
"Four trips means four years away from home." 

"You seem to know quite enough about our work Zayn."   
"A year of hearing drunk sailors rambling about their work makes me know enough."   
Liam smiled and finished his cup. Zayn got up to bring him another cup, "something really not strong please. I don't like to get drunk."   
Zayn nodded and went to get the drink.

He placed the cup in front of Liam, "convinced the barman to give you what I'm having as long as you keep drinking," Zayn whispered before going to his seat.   
Liam took a sip to taste, "flavoured water?"   
"Hey! I have till about two in the morning here okay? That means four more hours. I can't get drunk."   
Liam leaned forward on the table, "would you like spending the next four hours with me?"   
Zayn blushed, coughing slightly. He pushed Liam back on his chair, "we'll see about that," and Liam smiled.

"How long have you been at sea now?"   
"Seven months. Five more months and I'll have a week home before heading out again."   
Zayn nodded, "got a girlfriend back home?"   
"If I had a girlfriend I wouldn't be here with you Zayn."   
"Eh I wouldn't know about that. Loads of the sailors here are married."   
"Well I'm not. And I don't have a girlfriend either."   
Zayn nodded and smiled.

Liam heard loud noises and he looked at his side seeing a bar servant sitting on one of his work mates.  
"Want me to come sit on you?" Zayn said.  
"If you do I might just cum in my pants," Liam said honestly, causing Zayn to blush once more.  
"You've got quite the sailor's tongue don't you?"   
Liam giggled, "seven months with them would make me get most of their habits."

The barman went to Zayn, "If he's not drinking, move on to the next one," he said tapping on Zayn's shoulder.  
"I'm drinking, I'm drinking," Liam said pulling out more money and handing them to Zayn.

The two spend the night together, both of them drinking flavoured water or coke. By two thirty the barman called the place closed. Liam went out and Zayn picked his money and went out as well.  
Liam was waiting for him by the door. The barman closed the bar and left. 

The street was calmer, aside from a few drunk sailors and bar servants who like Zayn remained attached to the sailor.  
"Shit! I forgot my jacket in!" Zayn groaned. Liam took off his jacket. "You don't have to," Zayn said but Liam was already putting the jacket on his shoulders.  
"I want to. Keep it, so that you'll always remember me."   
Zayn smiled, "you're going to be hard to forget Liam."   
Liam leaned closer to him, "can I?" 

Zayn's heart was beating like mad. If it was some other sailor he would move away and shake his head. But Liam was too close that Zayn could smell him, he was licking his own lips, slowly making Zayn go crazy so Zayn just nodded and closed his eyes.

Liam smiled, moving closer and pressing his lips to Zayn's. Zayn took a deep breath before opening his mouth. Liam took the opportunity, taking Zayn's bottom lip between his and sucking on them. Zayn pulled his lip away, sticking his tongue out and into the sailor's mouth.   
Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn's back and Zayn placed his on Liam's chest, the two pressed tightly close to each other. 

Zayn pulled away, a blush under his eyes and his lips swollen.   
"Where do you live?" Liam asked him.  
"A few corners away from here."   
"I'll walk you home come on," Liam said taking his hand.   
Zayn smiled and nodded, and they began walking down to his apartment.

"Here," Zayn said pointing at the door once they arrived at his apartment.  
Liam nodded and let go of his hand, "okay. So I guess, bye?"   
Zayn bit his lip, not really keen on letting Liam go already. "When is your ship leaving?"   
"Tomorrow at around five. Why?"   
Zayn bit his lip and got closer to him, "would you like to come in? Maybe spend the night over?"   
Liam smiled even though he was surprised by Zayn's invitation, "sure. I'd love to." 

Zayn smiled and took his hand. He got in the building and went up to his apartment. He unlocked, "it's kinda messy and small," he got in and closed the door as soon as Liam got in, "I hope you don't mi-"   
He was stopped by Liam, slamming him against the door and kissing him.

Zayn moaned in Liam's mouth so Liam got closer to him, pressing against him.  
"God Liam, fuck me," he moaned rubbing his croach against Liam's.  
"That's what I plan to do babe. As soon as you take me to the bedroom."   
Zayn laughed and pulled Liam into his bedroom. 

He dropped on the bed and crawled up. Liam remained looking at him by the bed. When Zayn stopped Liam pulled off his shirt and crawled on Zayn, kissing him again. He dropped the jacket of the dark skinned lad and removed his shirt, "shit you're hot."  
"Look who's talking," Zayn commented. Liam laughed and kissed him.  
He pulled off Zayn's trousers, making Zayn's money fall off his pockets but neither of them cared.   
Liam kissed along Zayn's chest and down to his boxers.  
Zayn moaned as Liam mouthed his clothed erection, "come on Liam, no teasing." 

Liam smirked and pulled off Zayn's boxers. He took Zayn's dick in his hand, rubbing it slowly before taking him in his mouth. He sucked the head looking up at Zayn who was in a moaning mess and slowly he licked down along the shaft.  
"L-Liam, stop or I'll c-cum," Zayn moaned after some time. Liam pulled out and removed his pants and boxers. He licked three fingers and slowly pushed his middle finger inside Zayn. He worked Zayn's hole open with his finger, adding another one and teasing Zayn's hole before adding the third.

"Liam!" Zayn screamed, "fuck just fuck me already."   
Liam nodded and he pulled out his fingers. He prepaired himself and Zayn's hole and pushed in. "Fuck babe you're so hot. So tight for me."   
Zayn only moaned in responce.   
Liam got completely inside him and after a few he pulled out almost completely pushing back in with one hard thrust.  
"Oh fuck yes Liam, shit babe go on," Zayn was talking too hot and Liam wanted to hear more, repeating his action, slamming hard inside Zayn each time. 

"God I'm gonna cum," Zayn shouted.  
"Me too babe," Liam said. He took Zayn's erection, rubbing him fast until he felt Zayn's cum dripping his hand. Zayn tightened around him and Liam released inside him at that feeling. 

Both dropped on the bed next to each other breathing heavily. Zayn turned, putting his hand on Liam's chest and pecking his lips, "up for a round two love? I could ride you this time," he suggested and Liam smirked at him.

 

Zayn was still asleep in the morning when he felt someone kiss his cheek, "Zayn babe, wake up."   
Zayn whined in the pillow, "not yet."   
"Zayn come on. I wanna talk to you before I leave."   
"You're already leaving?" Zayn groaned rubbing his eyes, "but the ship leaves late."   
"They remained working on it during the night so it's leaving early. Come on love get up."   
Zayn sat up slowly and looked at Liam. The sailor was already dressed into his pants and white shirt. Zayn looked at him sadly, not wanting him to leave.

Liam pecked his lips, "I made you breakfast, sorry but I can't stay to eat with you."   
"When will you be back?"   
Liam bit his bottom lip, "in a year."   
Zayn's eyes widened, "a year? But Liam that's so long. And you'll be out there with other bar servants and people and having fun. I can't spend a year without you." 

"Look Zayn I know this sounds crazy because we just met a few hours ago. But you are amazing and I'm ready to wait for you. I know it will be hard but I don't sleep with people unless I have a strong feeling about them. So, if you promise to wait for me during this year, I'll promise I'll wait for you too."

Zayn sucked on his bottom lip, "I have a strong feeling about you too Liam. Promise me you won't sleep with anyone else while you're at sea?"   
"I swear on my life Zayn. I won't do such thing. I'll write to you regularly okay?"   
Zayn nodded and they kissed. Liam picked his jacket and handed it to Zayn, "keep it, whenever you feel alone or sad just hug it and remember I'm thinking about you."   
Zayn took it and pressed it to his chest.   
"I have to go love," Liam said pecking his lips, "bye. I'll miss you. See you in a year Zayn." He kissed him again and Liam left. 

Zayn got out of bed, still naked and went to the window. As he saw Liam out he waived at him and Liam waived back, blowing him a kiss before walking off. 

Zayn grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around him, going up to the roof and watching Liam leave the street. When Liam couldn't be seen anymore he went back to his apartment. 

He dropped on the bed, hiding his face with his arms. He picked Liam's jacket and placed it on his face, "god I miss you already," he whispered softly, crying into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to know that this story is based on a true story. Also it is taking place in my country. Straight Street really exists and it does have bars for sailors in which barmaids used to work. Obviously it's not so lively anymore but it's still there.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and who knows, maybe I'll put up another part someday :)  
> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave your comments :)


End file.
